


Whatever Would Come

by reeby10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M, Omega Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Clint wakes up in a hospital with no idea who he is.





	Whatever Would Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theartofwiredangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofwiredangels/gifts).



> A treat for theartofwiredangels! I hope you enjoy it :)

Clint woke up all of a sudden, his eyes flying open and mind scrambling. Around him, everything was sterile white and there was an obnoxious beeping noise already giving him a headache. He looked around, noticing the machines he was attached to and the empty visitor’s chair on the other side of his bed. It was hard to smell anything other than harsh cleaners, but he thought there might have been a beta in the room not too long ago.

Just as he thought about it, the door in the corner of the room opened, a nurse bustling in, bringing with her that beta scent he thought he’d smelled. She stopped for a second upon seeing he was awake, then smiled, making her way over to his bed.

“I see you’re awake,” she said, sounding pleased. She checked the machines for a moment, making notes on her clipboard, then turned back to him. “Do you remember what happened to you?”

Clint opened his mouth to answer, then snapped it shut a moment later when he realized he had no idea what to say. He couldn’t remember what happened to him. Worse than that, he couldn’t remember anything else either. He knew his name and that he was an omega. He knew he was in a hospital and the woman before him was a beta. That was all he knew.

The nurse seemed to be able to see the distress in his eyes because she patted his hand, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked over at her and she smiled. “Don’t worry, we’ll get the doctor in and see what he has to say.”

The doctor, another beta, came in a little later and ran several tests. Each consecutive one made Clint more and more anxious and frustrated because there didn’t seem to be any answers. He’d hit his head in a fall — or at least they thought so since he’d been found at the bottom of a fire escape, a bruise blooming on the side of his head — and that was why he couldn’t remember. But they couldn’t tell him when, or even if, his memories would return.

He spent the rest of the afternoon laying in his bed, racking his brain for even a hint of who he was. He came up with nothing, the only thing he got was a pounding headache for his troubles. It made him feel sick and useless despite the assurances the nurse gave him whenever she came in to check on him.

He’d fallen into a doze when another scent wafted into the room through the half closed door. He sat up, immediately alert. It was the smell of an alpha, something he hadn’t smelled here at all where all the hospital workers were betas, and more than that, it smelled achingly familiar. A moment later, the nurse came in with besuited, slightly balding man behind her.

“Alpha,” Clint breathed out, watching the way the worry on the man’s face faded to careful hope. “My alpha.”

The nurse gasped, surprised, but all of Clint’s attention was on the man as he pushed past, stopping just beside the bed. The man began to reach out, then seemed to think better of it, letting his hand rest on the edge of the bed, inches from Clint’s body. There was a strange intensity in his eyes that Clint couldn’t quite identify.

“Do you remember who I am?” the man asked, the sound of his voice filling Clint with a strange warmth. “They told me you forgot. Do you remember me?”

“You’re my alpha,” Clint repeated, feeling a pang of despair that he couldn’t even remember the man’s name. But he _knew_ the man, knew he was his alpha. At least he had that.

The nurse chose that moment to come in, clipboard at the ready as she questioned him, trying to figure out if any of his memories had returned. All three of them seemed disappointed that they hadn’t, though Clint felt the disappointment of his alpha like a punch in the gut. He just wanted to remember.

The next few days flew by, his alpha — Phil, he had learned — coming to visit him as soon as visiting hours opened. They brought in amnesia specialists, including a few that, to Clint at least, didn’t quite look like they were _just_ doctors. It made him wonder what exactly his life had been like before the accident, but he did his best to follow their instructions, did his best to remember. Nothing seemed to help.

A week after Clint woke up, the doctor finally allowed him to be discharged. He still couldn’t remember anything, which had him taking his frustrations out on Phil more than a time or two. But the alpha just stood by him, a calming and encouraging and most of all stable presence.

Phil helped him out of the hospital as he was a little shaky on his feet after so long in a hospital bed, leading him down to a black SUV driven by a beautiful omega woman with bright red hair. She seemed to know Clint, though she didn’t try to talk to him. He was grateful since he couldn’t remember her either.

“Are you alright?” Phil murmured as they got on the highway, heading for home, wherever that was.

Clint looked out the window at the city passing by, a world he couldn’t remember his place in. He took a deep breath, letting the comforting scent of the man beside him sooth the panic he felt about the future. Whoever he was before didn’t matter so much as having his alpha still beside him through whatever would come.

“Yeah,” Clint said, truly feeling that that was the truth since the first time since he woke up. “I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
